Sleep Early
We all know to have a good day is necessary sleep early and well, mainly because our body needs rest independent person or puppy, but I do not like it, but some time I learn right? = Sleep Early = = Ryder: Good Night pups. Wolfy: What? That early? it´s just 9! Ryder: We all need a good sleep to be active and strong for the next day. Wolfy: Nup, we a have a lot of energy right pups? (He look to the other and see they sleeping) Wolfy: Oukay, maybe not. Ryder: Good night Wolfy. (itches beneath the neck). Wolfy: hahahahahahahah, thanks, good night. = At Midnight = = Wolfy: (zzz) WC: Hey! Wolfy: (zzz) WC: HEYYYYYYY! Wolfy: (slepy) What? WC: Let´s go, you said you were going to see the fight of dogs there in the ring. Wolfy: (slepy) I know, but (yawn) i´m slepy, sorry. WC: Oh yeah you are just a baby and can´t stay up a little right? Wolfy: (Wake up) No way! WC: That´s the way i like it, let´s go or we will lost. (Soon they arrive and after see all they fight it was very late) = At 5 Hours = Wolfy: Hehe a lot of weak dogs. Dog: Oh yeah, why you don´t come here and fight? Others Dog: WUUUUUUUU! Wolfy: heh, if you want. (he goes down the stairs and then was going the ring) Dog: (beating paws) Come here little. Wolfy: huh, (goes up the ring) Arbiter: If you want to give up the time is now. Wolfy: No, i´ll end this quickly because i have my things to do. Dog: Oh yeah? (give a big puch) Wolfy: (don´t move) (Yawn) It´s just that? Dog: (grr) (give a lot of punchs) Wolfy: Already end? Dog: (panting) How could this be? Wolfy: If already have end it´s my time (>:D) Dog: You are just a baby, come here with you best punch. Wolfy: As you wish. (red paw) WC: Err, Wolfy, may i remind you... Wolfy: (trow the dog out the ring) That was easy, what´s up WC? WC: You starting to turn red again. Wolfy: (look to himself) Uh oh, Ryder will kill me (--') Dogs: You paw is red? Wolfy: Uh... yeah is just ink. Dogs: Uh, oukay. Arbiter: Oukay guys, let´s go because already is 6. Wolfy: (think) WHAT? Chase will call the pups any moment! WC: And you paw still red. Wolfy: Bye, (hidden in a place and teleport to his pup house). = At His Pup House = Wolfy: I never will do that again, i´ll get some sleep. (zzz) = One Minute After = Wolfy: (zzz) Chase: Megaphone ruff, Wake Up!!! Pups but Wolfy: Hi Chase, already is time to wake up? Chase: Yeah, (look to Wolfy´s house) WAKE UP! Wolfy: (very sleepy) Let me Sleep! Chase: yesterday you was complaining that we were long asleep, wake up! Wolfy: No! Chase: Come On, Don´t make me call Astrid here. Wolfy: (waking up) If you call her you two i´ll get some, Let me sleep, it´s the last advice. Chase: (gulp) Wolfy are you oukay, have you sleep well? Wolfy: I was, can you please leave me alone? Angel: He just need some wake up techniques. (starts tickling) = Wolfy: (grr) (use long paw and trow she away) I said to STOP. Chase: what got into you? (see his paw red) Uh Oh! Wolfy: Nothing, i just need to get some sleep, can i please? Astrid: Wait (put a paw on his head) WC: Try to calm down i´m solving the problem here. Wolfy: (grr) (eyes getting very red) WC: That´s not helping me! Red Of Kiser Cell (called KC): Yeah, is helping me! WC: Who are you? KC: I´m who will comand Wolfy, enjoy you control for now, because, i´ll control him very soon. Wolfy: (normal) (panting) sorry guys! Chase: Come on let´s go Wolfy! Wolfy: I just want to sleep a little. Chase: Why are you so slepy? Wolfy: (sighs) I was out all the night. (Ryder comes) Ryder: That explain why some Dogs are talking about a red paw pup. Wolfy: I´m really sorry Ryder. Ryder: (sighs) Go get some sleep, but i hope you have learned you leasson. Wolfy: Yeah i was, thanks. Ryder: No problem, if you´re in trouble just... Pups: Snore (giggles) Ryder: For help. Wolfy: hehe very funny, night everyone. END And not forgot to sleep early! __NOEDITSECTION__